


Updated Notes On Parties Unknown

by Ffwydriad



Series: see file: these assholes [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, coda to c2e78, im probably too tired to write well too but that’s never stopped me before, in universe paperwork, it is 2:30 in the morning I’m too tired to proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: Notes from Incursion Report, Rexxentrum Archive of Cobalt Soul, Dualahei 12, 836.





	Updated Notes On Parties Unknown

Party teleported into Cobalt Soul, Rexxentrum, without prior authorization. 6 humanoids and 5 horses gained entry from Zadash, to Rexxentrum, to Port Damali, then Zadash again. 

> Lionett, Beauregard, human, mentioned in file of Cobalt Soul recruits. Identified self as Expositor Beauregard, no surname. Authorization given by Archivist Zeenoth, former teacher. No record of being granted Expositor, current teacher, Expositor Dairon, location unknown.
> 
> Fjord, no surname, half-Orc, no records available. 
> 
> Widogast, Caleb, human. Mentioned in record tracking purchase of magic supplies, Zadash, Sydenstar to Quen’pilar 835. 
> 
> Thebrev, Nott, halfling, no records available.
> 
> Lavorre, Jester, tiefling, magic-user. File under Potential Security Breaches, under name Jester Lavorre, esq. File includes investigation notes.
> 
> Clay, Caduceus, firbolg, no records available.

Party identified with group on file The Mighty Nein, mercenary band witnessed in Zadash circa Dynasty assault. 

Members listed as follows:

> Fjord, half-orc, sword fighter, magic user. 
> 
> Beauregard, human, training as expected, Cobalt Soul. 
> 
> Caleb enBeauregard, human, magic user.
> 
> Kylre, crossbow. 
> 
> Fancypants, tiefling, magic user, potential healer. Assumed to be Jester Lavorre.
> 
> Mollymauk, tiefling, sword fighter, potential magic user. 
> 
> Yasha, human, sword fighter, identified as Xhorhassian.

Location of Kylre, Mollymauk, and Yasha unknown.

Motives unknown, current location unknown, possibility of ties to anti-Empire activity, likely. 

Description of Caleb Widogast currently being compared against potential candidates. See recovered testimony, file V.

Report update filed Dualahei 15, 836 PD. 

**Author's Note:**

> u know when this campaign is done im prob gonna compile a fic that’s just the mess of paperwork the m9 have left and people trying to compile it. for now, though, this is just the (consequences?) incident from this episode. 
> 
> ya this was fun to write I’m gonna go sleep now


End file.
